Mario Bros and Sisters Superstar Adventures: Origins
by Phantom Fan 21
Summary: A two part origin story of how Mario and Luigi met Callie and Marie. Will be turn into a series. Fix chapter two up a bit. Note:Mario or Splatoon games alone please!
1. Mario Bros meet the Squid Sisters part 1

Super Mario Bros and Squid Sisters

Superstar Adventures Origins

 **Phantom Fan 21:** A series I been thinking on for some time. It a crossover of Super Mario Bros and Splatoon. This is the origins of how the Mario Bros and Squid Sisters meet, back when then were little. Mario and Luigi are babies and Callie and Marie are squidings, that's what I'm call baby Inklings in this series. There are a few ideas that acts as rewrites for some of the Mario games. I cover them after the chapter is finish.

* * *

Mario Bros meet the Squid Sisters

It was a peaceful day at the Mushroom Kingdom. It also had two newcomers crawling through the forest. They appear to be squids, but different. They both was able to survive without water and one was ink and the other was lime-green. The Pink squid made a happy noise glad to see town while the lime-green squid made a confused noise seeing the two. It then notices the pink squid crawling towards the town. It quickly crawl after it. It wasn't long before it the two squidings reach the town and was surprised on what they saw. The creatures there were wearing blue vest, large brown shoes and a large diaper-like piece of clothing for pants and had a red-spotted mushroom cap on their heads.

The creatures took no notices of the two and went on their day. It wasn't long before the two squidings notices something else. Not far from where they were, there were two more strange creatures, but dress different. They both had beady black eyes and large noses. The both also at hats on their heads. The pink squid crawl up to the one in the red hat and notices it had a M on it. The baby notices the pink squid and look bad at it. The two stare at each other, before the baby reach out with it hand to touch it. The pink squid reach with it tentacle and the two touch. The baby laugh before hugging the pink squid who chirp in happiness from the hug.

The lime-green squid notices the other coming close to it and saw it had a green hat with a L on it. The lime-green squid notices, unlike the other, was a little scare. It also try to reach it hand out but kept pull it back like it was going to hurt it. Finally it reach out and touch the squid, who couldn't help but to chirp from the feeling. The baby started to smile and laugh as it continue rub it squid.

A few hours later the baby parents walk outside to check on them, they were in a play pen, and notices the two squids. In fact they were sleeping, with their sons hugging what appear to be color squid dolls, before seeing that they were breathing.

"What?" The father said before the shush him.

"We can worry about later dear." The mother said.

The two parents watch before the heard their doorbell.

"I'll get it. You watch over the kids." The father said and went to the front door.

He open to see what look like a old man with a captain hat and using a crane to help him walk.

"Yes?" He asked.

The man clear his voice and at first spoke in a unknown tone before stopping himself and spoke again.

"Sorry about that. My name is Captain Cuttlefish and I'm looking for two color squid. One pink and the other line green." The old man said.

The father look shock before asking, "Why are you looking for them?"

"This might come as a shock but, they are my grand-daughters." Cuttlefish answer.

The father become more shock when the mother walk up holding for the sleeping babies.

"Marco could you take one of the boys? I'm having a had time holding all four of this babies." The mother said.

"Sure Louise." Marco said taking the baby with the red cap, notices that pink squid was still holding on.

"Ah! Callie, Marie there you are." Cuttlefish said, waking the two squids up.

They both notices Cuttlefish and chrip for joy and jump on him, knocking him down.

"Easy you two. I am old." He laugh before hugging them.

"Callie? Marie?" Louise asked confuse.

"Yes, they are my grand-daughters. I understand if you're confuse and I will explain everything." Cuttlefish said.

"Well, you might as well explain it to the king as well. It time for the boys playdate." Louise said.

"Ah yes, King George will be happy to heard about where you are from." Marco said.

"Of course." Cuttlefish said.

"Mario, Luigi, wake up. It's time to head to the castle." Louise said to the babies.

The two babies woken and look around before the squidings jump back in Marco and Louise arms and hug their new friends. Cuttlefish look surprise but soon smile.

"Mario and Luigi huh? Not bads name if I say so myself." He said.

"Mario!" Callie said.

"Luigi!" Marie added.

"Callie." Mario said back

"Marie." Luigi also added.

"How about that! They said each others names!." Cuttlefish laugh.

"Sounds like a new friendship is born." Louise smile.

* * *

So, the Mario's took Cuttlefish to the castle and meet the king and queen. Cuttlefish explain that he was from another world that had flooded and the spices know as humans had been wiped out. He went on to explain that the ocean squids and octopuses had move on what was left of land and slowly evolve into humans themself. He also explain that they were able turn back into their turn forms and back again once they reach the age of 14. He went on to explain the great Turf War, between the two which they now call themselves Inklings and Octarains. The Inklings won the war and had been use the idea of Turf War for fun and once a month they hold a splatfest. A celebration they throw to discover which of the items or person is the best.

During the explaining, Mario and Luigi was playing with the King daughter name Peach. Callie and Marie was unsure until the boys brought Peach over to them. Peach laugh and giggle, think they were knew dolls, before Callie reach out to touch her. Peach was a little scare, but Mario crawl up to them and reach out with his hand. Peach did the same and giggle once more. Soon the three babies and two squidings were laugh and playing.

"If if alright with you King George, I would like to bring my grand-daughters here. I'm not the one that what to destroy their new found friendship." Cuttlefish said

"But of course, Peach is enjoying your grand-daughters company. So they are welcome to the Mushroom Kingdom." The King smile.

This is just the start of Mario Bros and Squid Sisters Superstar Adventures!

* * *

That only part one of this origin, next I'll write how the Mario Bros remeet the Squids Sisters again after many years. To put it simple, there is a portal hidden from the eyes of everyone in both worlds. When the Mario's move from the Mushroom Kingdom, the portal had close cutting off the way to the Mushroom Kingdom. It only after a few years since the Mario Bros return to the Mushroom Kingdom, that portal had reopen and Callie and Marie had found themselves back in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Here are some of the games that I'm redoing with the Squid Sisters in them. They may not appear in the order I have them shown here.

Mario Bros and Squid Sisters: Superstar Adventures, base on Mario and Luigi: Superstar Saga.

Luigi and Marie's Mansion, base on Luigi's Mansion.

Mario Bros and Squid Sisters: A Squid in Time, base on Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time.

Mario and Callie's Galaxy Adventure, Base on Super Mario Galaxy.

Mario Bros and Squids Sisters: Inside Story, base on Mario and Luigi: Bowser's inside story.

Luigi and Marie's Dark Moon, base on Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon.

Mario Bros and Squid Sisters: Dream Team, base on Mario and Luigi Dream Team.

Mario and Callie Odyssey, base on Super Mario Odyssey.

Ideas that I may do,

Mario and Callie Galaxy Adventures 2, base on Super Mario Galaxy 2

Mario Bros and Squid Sisters Paper Jam, base on Mario and Luigi: Paper Jam.

Some mini ideas for when the Mario Bros go to the Inkopolis,

The Mario Bros Splat Adventures.

Mario and Luigi returns to Inkopolis.

I even had two story ideas,

Cario, the Firebrand Master, Cario is a fusion of Mario and Callie.

Lurie, the Thunderhand Master, Lurie is a fusion of Luigi and Marie.

Okay that all for now. I will try to get the next chapter up so I can try to write my Mario Bros and Squid Sisters Adventures, I'm also going to play around with the pairing as well. There will be some Mario/Peach paring as well as Mario/Callie paring. Same with Luigi/Daisy paring and Luigi/Marie paring.


	2. Mario Bros meet the Squid Sisters part 2

Mario Bros meet the Squid Sisters

Many years has pass, for some reason when the Mario's move, the connection between to two world was cut off. But both families had taken a picture of Mario, Luigi, Callie and Marie when they were still young. Now the connection had reappear and Callie and Marie had found themselves back in the Mushroom Kingdom.

"What is this place. It feels familiar." Callie said looking around.

"Where did you take us gramps?" Marie asked.

"This is a place that the two you would go almost every day. This place is call the Mushroom Kingdom." Cuttlefish said.

"The Mushroom Kingdom?" The two cousin asked in union.

"Of course, I was good friends with King. He love to hear about the Great Turf War and love some of our Splatfest." He said.

"There a king? OH! I bet there is a princess too!" Callie said excited.

Cuttlefish laugh at that.

"Yes, in fact the two of you would play with her every time we went there." Cuttlefish said shocking the two.

"WHAT?!" They shouted.

Cuttlefish said nothing else and continue walking. Callie and Marie snap out of their shock and notices how far Cuttlefish was.

"Hey grandpa! Wait up!" Callie shouted as she and Marie ran to catch up with the old man.

It wasn't long before they spotted Toad Town and Peach's Castle. Callie beam at the sight of a castle and Marie look shock. Cuttlefish smile and lead his grand-daughters to the castle. As they walk through Toad Town, some of the Toads had started to chat with Cuttlefish and Callie and Marie was confuse on what they were saying.

"Grandpa what did they say?" Marie asked.

"Oh they were welcoming me back. After all I have been bringing you two here when you were squidings." Cuttlefish said.

"But how did you even understand them?" Callie asked.

"I had learn their language when the two you crawl off on me and came to this world." Cuttlefish explain.

"Oh, sorry grandpa." The Squid Sisters said, knowing how much trouble they were when they were young.

Cuttlefish laugh and notices they were at the castle gates. He knock and the door open to show one of his old friends.

"Toadsworth!" He said.

"Cuttlefish?! Is that you?!" Toadsworth asked shock.

"Indeed it is! How have you been?" Cuttlefish asked.

"Look like the years hasn't been kind on either of us." Toadsworth said smiling then notice Callie and Marie.

"Oh and who are they?" He asked.

"Ah, you probably don't remember them since they were just squids. This is Callie and Marie, my grand-daughters." Cuttlefish told him.

"WHAT?!" Toadsworth yelled in surprise.

"It can't be! But they were squids when I last saw them." He shouted.

"You have forgotten the lifestyle of a Inkling old friend." Cuttlefish laugh.

"Toadsworth, what with all the yelled?" A lovey voice spoke.

"Ah, Princess." Toadsworth said as Princess Peach step out.

Callie beam at the sight of a princess and Maire just stood there shock. Peach notices them and couldn't help to think she seen them before.

"Have seen you two before?" Peach asked them.

"You have indeed. It be a long time Peach." Cuttlefish said making her turn to him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, but do I know you?" Peach asked confused.

"Well, you were just a baby when I first met you. My name is Captain Cuttlefish. I'm a friend of your father King George." Cuttle said.

"My father?!" Peach asked in shock.

"That's right. Say where he? I wanted to tell me more of our world." Cuttlefish asked.

Both Peach and Toadsworth look away sadly, with Peach just about to cry.

"Cuttlefish, my old friend. I'm afraid King George and the Queen is no longer with us." Toadsworth told him.

"WHAT?!" Cuttlefish asked.

"Sometime after you stop visiting, the King and the Queen had pass away and I had to rise Peach myself." Toadsworth explain.

Cuttlefish look sad. King George was one of his best friends. He look at Peach and did his best to bow.

"Princess Peach, I'm sorry for your loss." He said.

Callie and Marie stood there confuse until Cuttlefish explain it to them. They both gasp and bow as well.

"Thank you, but I'm still can't think of how I know those two." Peach said.

"Their names are Callie and Marie and I use to bring them to the castle for play-dates when you were young." Cuttlefish said.

"What?!" Peach shouted.

"Peach?" A voice spoke up.

Everyone turn to see the Super Mario Bros had arrive and Callie and Marie eyes widen when they saw them.

"Wow, they look cute, don't they Marie." Callie whisper to her cousin.

"Callie, don't. But I feel like we met them before." Marie said thinking.

Both Callie and Marie look at the Mario Bros and notices their hats. In fact they knew those hats.

"Mario?" Callie asked.

"Luigi?" Maire asked as well.

Both brothers turn to them confuse. Mario walk up to Callie and look at her. Then Callie turn into her squid form and reach her tentacle out to Mario. Mario eyes widen at the squid and reach out with his hand and touch it.

"Callie?" He asked.

"Yay! You know me!" Callie said jumping up and down in her squid form.

"Hold on if that Callie then, your?" Luigi said as he just remember something.

Marie sigh and turn into her squid form and waited. Luigi reach out and touch her head, which case Marie to giggle.

"Maire?" Luigi asked.

"Well, old friends have been united. It true, the four of you were good friends, when you were young." Cuttlefish explain.

Both Callie and Marie turn back to their humanoid forms before Callie hug Mario, surprising him.

"Callie!" Marie shouted

Callie just kept hugging Mario until Marie pull her off. Mario was still shock until Luigi touch his shoulder.

"You okay bro?" He asked.

"Yeah, just shock." Mario answer.

"Callie, you just don't hug people out of the blue like that!" Marie told her.

"Come on Marie, it better then trying to asked him to take me out. I'm taking baby steps this time." Callie said.

 _'Callie and her crushes.'_ Marie thought shaking her head.

Though she had to admit one thing. She has a bit crush on Luigi but unlike Callie, Marie had more control over herself. She look over at Luigi checking on his brother and Callie notices.

"Well, I see someone has a crush." She said in a sing along voice.

"Callie!" Marie shouted, blushing.

Callie laugh as everyone else notices the singing voice she just did.

"My that beautiful." Peach said.

"Ah yes, I forgot tell you. Callie and Marie had become well known singers in our world. Their top hit was Calamari Inkantation. Their are also known as the Squid Sisters." Cuttlefish explain.

"So their sisters?" Luigi asked.

"No, they're actually cousins." Cuttlefish said.

"I say, I never though I hear someone has a great singing voice other then the Princess." Toadsworth said.

"You sing?" Cuttlefish asked.

"From time to time." Peach answer.

"So what are they saying? We can't make it out." Mario said.

"That's our normal launguage. We call it Inkling language." Cuttlefish answer.

"You think you can teach us?" Peach asked getting everyone to turn to her.

"Hmm, why?" Cuttlefish asked.

"Well, it appear that you are the only one that can understand them and I know you wouldn't always be her so I think it better to learn the Inkling language so we don't have to asked someone from you world to translate what they said." Peach explain.

"True." Cuttlefish said thinking about it.

"Just one question...", Luigi spoke up, "...how are you speaking in our language?"

"Ah, yes. It turns out I found a old book back when I was much younger. I spend day and night learning it and soon I was able to speak and understand human language." Cuttlefish explain.

"Really, you think you can teach us the human language?" Callie asked Cuttlefish.

"I don't see why not, but you're going to asked someone else." He said before turning to Toadsworth.

"Say old friend, how about I teach Peach and the Mario's the Inkling Language and you teach my granddaughters the human language?" Cuttlefish asked.

"Why old friend I be more than happy to teach your grandkids." Toadsworth smile.

"Uh Princess?"

Everyone turn to see a Toad peeking out of the castle gates.

"Yes Toad?" Peach asked.

"Everything ready. Did you get the Mario Bros?" He said then asked.

"The party! I almost forgot." Peach gasp.

"Party?" Mario and Luigi asked confuse.

"Oh goodness me. I forgot today is Masters Mario and Luigi birthday was today." Toadsworth gasp as well.

"Wait...what?!" The Mario Bros asked in shock.

"Yes, I'm sorry Mario. I was going to send someone for you so we can have a birthday party for you. I even invited some of old friends. And don't worry I made sure Bowser won't crash this one." Peach said.

"How did you pull that off?" Luigi asked, knowing that Bowser always crashes parties.

"I prisome him a big slice of cake if he didn't try to ruin this party or kidnap me." Peach smile.

Mario smile, true he love pasta but Peach makes the best cake in to whole kingdom.

"Who Bowser?" Callie asked trying to say the name.

"Ah! I remember that little troublemaker. He still kidnapping you? Even after all these years?" Cuttlefish asked.

"I'm afraid so old friend. But Bowser is no longer a young prince, he is now the King of the Koopas." Toadsworth told them.

"And everytime Bowser kidnaps the Princess..." Luigi started.

"...the Super Mario Bros will be there to rescue her." Mario finish.

Even though Callie and Marie couldn't understand them, they both could hear the heroic tone in their voice. Which case Callie to sigh lovey and Marie trying to breath normally. Cuttlefish notices their looks and laugh.

"Well, why not enjoy the party before any teaching is done." He said.

"Sounds good to me. We better hurry before Master Yoshi and Master Wario eats everything in sight." Toadsworth said laughing.

* * *

And that is just the started of the many Adventures of the Super Mario Bros and Squid Sisters. Up next is Mario Bros and Squid Sister Superstar Adventures, which is base on Mario and Luigi Superstar Saga. I have already started on it a bit and it will be up either today or later next month.


End file.
